orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Entangled Bank
Entagled Bank is the eighth episode in the first season of Orphan Black. Summary Sarah’s actions pit the Orphans against each other as she tries to plan her next move. As Paul tries desperately to cover up Sarah’s existence, Alison takes vengeance on her suspected monitor, which could cost her everything she holds dear. Plot At the police station, Art Bell looks at Sarah Manning's arrest record, and also at Elizabeth Childs's police ID: they show the same woman. Angela Deangelis meets him and says, they've identified the dead Jane Doe from the quarry as "Sarah Manning", they have her address, they should check her out. Paul Dierden and Sarah are waking up in Felix's bed. Paul says that they can't go back to their townhouse, Dr. Leekie is coming and will surely look for them. Felix comes in, and they agree that Sarah will have to stay with Felix for a while. Alison calls, and says she's back early from couples camp. Alison is calling from her laundry/sewing room, and says she is getting the house ready, as she's getting a divorce. As she takes a handful of prescription medications, she insists she's fine. Sarah says Alison should be careful, she doesn't know who her monitor is. Then Aynsley walks in the basement door, and starts going through Alison's mail. Alison reveals herself, and Aynsley is surprised Alison's home, she came to water the plants. Siobhan Sadler gets a visit from detectives Art and Angela, who ask her about Sarah Manning. They tell her that she's dead, killed two weeks ago, and they probe Siobhan for details of Sarah's life. Siobhan deflects their questions, saying Sarah left home long ago, she has no contact with her. She asks for details, and the detectives aren't sharing either. Sarah calls Cosima, and tells her "Neolution" is garbage, but Cosima says it's a profound philosophy. They argue about how "they" recognized Sarah wasn't Beth from her blood test, and hang up, angry with each other. In Alison's basement, Aynsley asks where the kids are, whether Alison told them about the divorce, and Alison says that Aynsley is full of questions, and she's fed up with Aynsley's poking into her life. Aynsley offers to take the kids to figure skating tonight, to let Alison have some time for herself, but Alison says it's part of her life, she's doing it. But she wants Aynsley to give back her keys to Alison's house. Olivier is face-down and unconscious in the hospital, and the doctor is telling Paul how Olivier's "appendage" can't be repaired, but he will need to be there for a few days. When he wakes up, Paul tells him Dr. Leekie will be there soon. Paul is bothered that Olivier has blackmailed an ex-military intelligence guy to do dirty work, so he has a collection of dirt on Olivier to force his compliance: Paul wants them both to have the story that there was just one clone at Olivier's last night, Beth. At the University of Minnesota, Delphine gets into a car, with Dr. Leekie. He is not at all as affectionate as he was with her earlier; he is all business, and says he really needs for Delphine to find out what "subjects" Cosima has contact with. He effectively pushes her out of the car to get to work. In the ship that Tomas uses for her hideout, Helena is snacking and going through the things in the jacket she got from Sarah. She finds a letter from Kira, which includes pictures of Kira. She notes the return address. At Felix's loft, Sarah is ignoring calls to Beth's phone. Siobham walks in on Sarah, and is reassured to find Sarah alive, but upset that the detectives were sure they found Sarah's body in the quarry. She wants the truth, but Sarah says it's not time, and she doesn't want to lie to her. Siobham says whatever is going on, it had better not threaten Kira. Art and Angela discuss the strange situation they are in, not knowing how it was that "Sarah Manning" died by train, and two weeks later was shot at the quarry. Sarah walks in and says she's gotten their messages. She is surprised when they say the prints they found lead to "Sarah Manning", which is not someone she knows. The detectives are suspicious, and Sarah leaves. They take a picture she touched and send it for fingerprint analysis. At the ice skating rink, Alison comes across Aynsley and her husband Chad arguing. Aynsley is surprised to see Alison, but Alison says she knows what Aynsley is doing. Aynsley says she is just helping Alison, but Alison says she's messing with her life, and she'll mess with hers. Chad is in his car in the ice rink parking lot, smoking pot, when Alison walks by and recognizes the smell. He tries to hide the joint, but she is totally cool with it and enjoys it herself. He is worried she will tell Aynsley, but she is unconcerned. They trade appreciative comments, then suggestive comments, and then move to hurried sex in the back of the car. Their sounds can be heard outside in the parking lot, by families that know them. Cosima welcomes Delphine to her cluttered apartment, and apologizes for jumping to the conclusion that Delphine was gay. Delphine is not troubled, and starts to bring up interesting things being done at Dr. Leekie's Dyad institute. They are both interested, but Delphine transitions it into kissing and undressing each other. Alison is driving home at night, singing; she is throughly content with how things went. Near her home, she finds Aynsley standing in the street in front of her. Aynsley is upset that everyone knows what she and Chad did. Alison says Aynsley should pay more attention to Chad and less to Alison. Aynsley reaches into the car and bashes Alison, Alison gets out and bashes back, as their neighbors watch. Art and Angela visit the morgue, and ask Colin the morgue attendant for the data on the woman killed by the train, named "Sarah Manning". The data includes her post-mortem picture, something they hadn't seen before: she was a dead ringer for Beth. They want to check out the person who identified her as "Sarah Manning". Felix gets a call from Colin: the detectives know that Felix identified the body. Felix starts cleaning up the apartment, hiding his paintings of Sarah, as Sarah packs up and prepares to go elsewhere. Alison arrives, drunk, with a bottle, and Felix ushers both sisters out. Sarah and Alison drive to Siobham's. Alison says she can't go home, she's degraded herself, she doesn't want to divorce Donnie but she can't keep lying to him. But she's glad she beat up Aynsley. They remark on all of the threats arrayed against them, and wonder: what if we come out, and tell them? Cosima and Delphine are relaxing in bed after sex; Delphine is crying a bit, but she says she does that with boys too. Cosima is glowing and offers to go out to the store for Eskimo Pies. Delphine is expressionless as she leaves, and searches the apartment. She finds a folder with passports, birth certificates, and other data on several clones, the nine seen on the show so far, and also data on 7-year-old Kira. Dr. Leekie arrives at Olivier's hospital room, and tells Paul he's heard good things about him. Olivier says a clone, Helena, came to town, killed Beth and took over her life. Paul and Dr. Leekie leave him, and Dr. Leekie says Paul has proven himself, and is ready for his next steps. He leaves, and Dr. Leekie gets a phone call: It's Delphine. Delphine tells what she's found, but she wants assurances that Cosima is safe. She reads him the names of the clones on Cosima's list; Dr. Leekie knows all but Sarah Manning. Art and Angela meet Felix, and Felix says he really did identify Sarah, and he was shocked to find she was dead (though he is not very convincing). Art pokes around and finds a painting of Alison, and another of Cosima; Felix passes them off as "therapy". They get nothing worthwhile from him and leave, but outside his door, Art gets his phone and dials Beth's number. They hear Beth's phone ringing inside Felix's loft. Art says he thinks Felix is the guy with the English accent who called last night to talk about Beth. At the hospital, a nurse injects Olivier with something, saying "Dr. Leekie sends his regards." Olivier's monitor shows distress, he foams at the mouth, and dies. Sarah and Alison arrive at Mrs. S's house, and explain the clones to her. Alison is mostly drunk, and can't tell much worth while, and is led off to bed. Sarah asks about the group that ran the pipeline for kids, that Siobham was part of; some of the kids were subjects of medical experiments, but nobody knows just what. Sarah wonders if Siobham's friend Carlton, who brought Sarah to her, knew Sarah's birth mother. As they are talking, Kira comes down the stairs, sees Helena smiling at her from outside, and opens the door. Sarah notices the door open, and Kira gone, and chases them out and down the street. In an alley, Helena and Kira pause, and Kira says Helena is just like her mom; Kira is only warm and considerate with Helena, and vice versa. Kira hugs Helena, and hears Sarah calling; she says it's time to go home, and Helena agrees. Kira gets to the sidewalk, and sees Sarah across the street. Kira runs across the street and is hit by a car. Sarah is distraught. So is Helena. Credits Starring * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Alison Hendrix/Helena *Dylan Bruce as Paul Dierden *Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins *Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell *Michael Mando as Vic Schmidt (credit only) *Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler Guest Starring *Matt Frewer as Dr. Leekie *Evelyne Brochu as Delphine *David Richmond-Peck as Olivier *Skyler Wexler as Kira *Natalie Lisinska as Aynsley Norris *Eric Johnson as Chad Norris *Ron Lea as Lieutenant Hardcastle *Inga Cadranel as Angela Deangelis Cast *Nicholas Rose as Colin *Priya Rao as Meera Kumar *Sanjay Talwar as Dr. Aguda *Jeff Yung as Orderly *John Nelles as Dialogue Coach Screencaps OrphanBlackS01E08-0060.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0065.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0066.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0072.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0073.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0078.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0079.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0084.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0085.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0090.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0092.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0097.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0098.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0103.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0104.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0109.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0110.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0116.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0117.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0122.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0123.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0128.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0129.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0136.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0137.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0142.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0143.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0148.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0149.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0154.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0155.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0161.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0162.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0168.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0169.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0174.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0175.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0180.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0181.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0186.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0187.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0193.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0194.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0199.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0200.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0205.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0206.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0211.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0212.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0217.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0218.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0223.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0224.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0229.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0230.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0235.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0236.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0242.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0243.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0248.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0249.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0254.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0255.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0260.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0261.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0266.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0267.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0307.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0308.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0313.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0314.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0319.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0320.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0325.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0326.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0331.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0332.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0337.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0338.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0343.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0344.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0349.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0350.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0355.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0356.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0361.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0362.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0367.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0368.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0373.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0374.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0379.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0380.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0385.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0386.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0392.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0393.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0398.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0399.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0404.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0405.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0410.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0411.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0416.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0417.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0423.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0424.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0429.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0430.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0435.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0436.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0441.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0442.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0447.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0448.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0453.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0454.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0459.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0460.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0465.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0466.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0472.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0473.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0478.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0479.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0484.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0485.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0490.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0491.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0496.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0497.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0502.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0503.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0508.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0509.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0514.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0515.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0520.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0521.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0526.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0527.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0532.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0533.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0538.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0539.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0544.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0545.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0550.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0551.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0556.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0557.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0562.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0563.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0568.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0569.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0574.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0575.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0580.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0581.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0586.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0587.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0592.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0593.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0598.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0599.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0604.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0605.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0610.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0611.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0616.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0617.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0622.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0623.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0629.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0630.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0635.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0636.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0641.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0642.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0648.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0649.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0654.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0656.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0661.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0662.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0667.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0668.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0673.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0674.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0680.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0681.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0686.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0687.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0692.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0693.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0698.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0699.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0704.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0705.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0710.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0711.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0717.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0718.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0723.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0724.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0729.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0730.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0735.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0736.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0741.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0742.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0747.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0748.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0753.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0754.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0759.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0760.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0765.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0766.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0771.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0772.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0777.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0778.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0784.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0785.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0791.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0792.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0797.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0798.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0803.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0804.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0809.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0810.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0816.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0817.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0824.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0825.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0830.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0831.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0836.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0837.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0842.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0843.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0848.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0849.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0854.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0855.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0860.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0861.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0866.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0867.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0872.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0873.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0878.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0879.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0884.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0885.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0890.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0891.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0896.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0897.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0902.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0903.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0908.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0909.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0914.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0915.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0920.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0921.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0926.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0927.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0932.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0933.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0939.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0940.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0945.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0946.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0951.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0952.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0957.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0958.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0963.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0964.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0969.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0970.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0975.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0976.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0981.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0982.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0987.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0988.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0993.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0994.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-0999.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1000.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1005.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1006.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1011.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1012.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1017.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1018.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1024.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1025.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1030.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1031.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1036.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1037.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1043.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1044.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1049.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1050.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1055.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1056.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1062.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1063.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1068.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1069.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1074.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1075.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1080.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1081.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1086.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1087.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1092.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1093.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1098.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1099.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1104.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1105.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1110.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1111.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1116.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1117.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1122.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1123.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1128.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1129.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1134.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1135.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1140.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1141.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1146.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1147.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1152.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1153.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1158.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1159.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1164.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1165.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1170.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1171.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1176.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1177.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1182.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1183.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1188.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1189.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1194.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1195.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1200.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1201.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1206.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1207.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1212.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1213.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1218.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1219.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1224.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1225.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1230.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1231.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1236.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1237.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1242.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1243.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1248.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1249.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1254.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1255.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1261.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1262.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1267.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1268.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1273.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1274.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1279.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1280.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1285.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1286.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1291.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1292.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1297.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1298.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1303.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1304.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1309.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1310.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1315.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1316.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1321.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1322.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1327.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1328.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1333.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1334.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1339.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1340.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1345.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1346.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1351.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1352.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1357.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1358.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1365.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1366.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1371.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1372.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1377.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1378.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1383.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1384.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1389.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1390.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1395.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1396.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1401.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1402.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1407.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1408.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1413.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1414.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1419.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1420.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1425.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1426.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1431.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1432.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1438.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1439.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1444.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1445.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1452.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1454.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1459.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1460.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1465.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1466.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1471.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1472.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1477.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1478.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1483.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1484.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1489.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1490.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1495.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1496.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1501.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1502.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1507.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1508.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1513.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1514.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1519.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1520.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1526.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1527.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1532.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1533.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1538.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1539.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1544.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1545.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1550.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1551.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1556.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1557.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1562.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1563.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1568.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1569.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1574.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1575.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1580.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1581.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1586.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1587.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1592.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1593.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1598.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1599.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1604.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1605.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1610.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1611.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1616.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1617.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1622.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1623.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1628.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1629.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1634.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1635.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1641.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1642.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1648.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1649.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1655.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1656.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1661.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1663.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1668.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1669.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1674.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1675.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1680.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1681.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1686.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1687.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1692.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1693.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1698.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1699.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1704.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1705.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1710.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1711.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1716.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1717.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1722.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1723.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1728.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1729.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1734.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1735.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1740.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1741.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1746.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1747.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1752.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1753.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1758.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1759.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1764.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1765.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1770.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1771.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1776.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1777.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1783.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1784.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1790.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1791.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1796.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1797.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1803.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1804.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1809.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1810.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1815.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1816.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1821.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1822.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1828.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1829.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1834.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1835.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1840.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1841.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1846.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1847.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1852.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1853.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1858.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1859.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1864.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1865.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1870.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1871.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1876.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1877.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1882.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1883.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1888.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1889.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1894.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1895.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1900.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1901.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1906.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1907.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1912.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1913.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1918.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1919.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1924.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1925.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1930.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1931.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1936.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1937.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1942.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1943.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1948.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1949.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1954.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1955.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1960.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1961.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1966.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1968.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1973.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1974.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1979.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1980.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1985.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1986.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1991.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1992.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1997.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-1998.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2003.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2004.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2009.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2010.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2015.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2016.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2021.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2022.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2027.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2028.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2033.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2034.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2039.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2040.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2045.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2046.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2051.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2052.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2057.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2058.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2063.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2064.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2069.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2070.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2075.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2076.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2081.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2082.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2087.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2088.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2093.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2095.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2100.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2101.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2107.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2108.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2113.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2114.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2119.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2120.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2125.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2126.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2131.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2132.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2137.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2138.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2143.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2145.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2150.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2151.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2156.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2157.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2162.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2163.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2168.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2169.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2174.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2175.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2181.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2182.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2187.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2188.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2193.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2194.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2201.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2202.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2207.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2208.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2213.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2214.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2219.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2220.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2225.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2226.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2231.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2232.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2237.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2238.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2244.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2246.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2251.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2252.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2257.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2258.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2263.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2264.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2269.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2270.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2275.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2276.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2283.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2284.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2289.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2290.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2295.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2296.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2301.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2302.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2307.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2308.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2314.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2315.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2321.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2322.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2327.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2328.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2333.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2334.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2339.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2340.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2345.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2346.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2351.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2352.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2357.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2358.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2363.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2364.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2369.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2370.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2375.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2376.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2381.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2383.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2388.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2389.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2394.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2395.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2401.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2402.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2407.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2408.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2413.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2414.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2421.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2422.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2427.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2428.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2436.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2437.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2442.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2443.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2449.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2450.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2455.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2456.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2461.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2462.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2468.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2469.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2474.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2475.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2480.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2481.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2486.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2487.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2492.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2493.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2498.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2499.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2504.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2505.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2510.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2511.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2516.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2517.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2522.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2523.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2529.jpg OrphanBlackS01E08-2530.jpg Music All songs for the episodes have been verified by TuneFind(A reliable source)http://www.tunefind.com/show/orphan-black/season-1/14740%7CSource *"Bitch" by Meredith Brooks *"Centipede" by Knife Party *"Bass Up Treble Down" by Xtra Testosterone *"Emile Waldteufel: The Skaters' Waltz, Op. 138" by Vienna Walzer Orchestra & Sandro Cuturello *"The Skater's Waltz" by London Festival Orchestra *"Previously on""On" by Trevor Yuile *"Helena's Melody" by Trevor Yuile *"Kira's Cue" by Trevor Yuile References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Orphan Black TV Series Category:BBC America